Oportunidades
by emilywolen
Summary: Algunas verdades se descubren y no todo se asimilia siempre bien de golpe
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Unos ruidos le despertaron, miro el reloj que estaba encima de su mesita de noche, las seis y cuarenta y cuatro, esta chica estaba loca, se levanto y fue hacia la cocina, allí estaba ella apoyada en la pared mirando el vació, con una taza de café en sus manos.

- ¿Vas a ir hoy también? – le pregunto el dándole un sorbo al café y devolviéndoselo – pero si no hace ni dos horas que nos hemos acostado.

- Ya lo se Wood, pero resulta que cuando te ofreces voluntaria para ayudar en los sitios, no puedes echarte atrás así como así.

- Pues eso eres voluntaria, no creo que te obliguen a ir.

- Claro que no, me obligo yo, no es problema de ellos que nosotros ayer ganáramos el torneo de quidditch y lo estuviéramos celebrando de noche, no por eso los voy a dejar tirados.

- Aylen ya que estas levantada me traes un vaso de agua – oyeron decir a alguien desde una de las habitaciones.

- Claro Harry, ahora te lo llevo.

- Me voy a dormir ¿Te esperamos para comer?

- No – le contesto mientras le seguía por el pasillo y entraba en la habitación del otro chico – llegare algo tarde. Toma – el chico le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento, mientras se sentaba en la cama y las sabanas caían de su cuerpo, ella le miro a el y luego al otro que todavía seguía allí de pies apoyado en el armario – oye es que ninguno de los dos tiene pijama – pregunto al darse cuenta de que lo único que llevaban los dos chicos era sus bóxer.

- ¿Que pasa Batmen? Te avergüenza vernos así – le pregunto Oliver con una sonrisa.

- Para mi desgracia vivo y entreno con vosotros, no creo que haya ya nada que me pueda avergonzar. Dios es muy tarde – grito cuando miro su reloj de pulsera – perderé el tren.

- Pues utiliza la chimenea – murmuro Harry que se había recostado de nuevo y se volvía a quedar dormido.

- No quiero, además es mucho follon, me gusta llegar allí sin magia de por medio – le dio un beso a Harry en la frente y otro en la mejilla a Oliver cuando salía corriendo.

 El se asomo a la ventana para verla correr hacia la estación. Ya llevaban dos años viviendo los tres juntos, poco después de que Harry saliera de Hogwarts, jugaban en el mismo equipo de quidditch el Puddlemere United, así que no era tan raro que los tres vivieran juntos, al principio lo harían Oliver y Harry, se conocían bastante al haber jugado en el mismo equipo en Gryffindor, pero se dieron cuenta de que encontrar algo para ellos dos no seria fácil y menos cuando no sabían ni lo que querían, así que cuando ella les ofreció su casa, no se negaron en absoluto. Además era agradable vivir los tres juntos lo pasaban bien y se reían mucho,  sin contar de que la familia de Oliver estaba bastante lejos y así no se encontraba tan solo, la de Harry, bueno todo el mundo sabia que le había pasado a sus padres y la de Aylen, ella no hablaba mucho de su vida, así que en realidad no sabían nada de su pasado, cosa que tampoco importaba porque ellos habían formado su pequeña familia en aquella casa, Ron y Hermione el mejor amigo de Harry y su novia respectivamente, aparecían a menudo por la casa, el también jugaba en un equipo de quidditch los tornados y ella trabajaba en el ministerio intentaba crear un sindicato para los elfos domésticos, aunque no tenia mucha suerte porque los primeros en no quererlo eran los propios elfos. También estaban los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George que eran hermanos de Ron y amigos de Oliver, venían mucho también por la casa, claro que todos se echaban a temblar cuando los veían entrar por la puerta, todos conocían la afición de los dos por las bromas, no en vano habían creado un negocio con ellas.

Oliver miro su reloj, las siete, esa chica estaba loca, iba a trabajar cuando no tenia que hacerlo, había entrado en un asociación de ayuda para las victimas del señor tenebroso, Oliver no entendía que entretenimiento tenia ella en hacer eso, bastante tenían con vivir con Harry, con eso ya tenían bastante señor tenebroso para todo lo que se quisieran o mas, aunque el chico parecía haberse recuperado bien del ultimo enfrentamiento que había tenido con el y aun cuando lo había vencido, se había convertido en el blanco para todos los mortigafos que no acabaron en Azkaban, que eran muchos mas de lo que se podía llegar a esperar, porque aun sabiendo que servían a Voldemort, no hubo pruebas que los condenaran.

Se metió de nuevo en la cama y no tardo en quedarse dormido.

Llegaba tarde, seguro que le regañaría, no necesitaba darle ninguna excusa para que el le saltara al cuello, llego sin aliento cuando pico a la puerta del numero 12 de privet drive.

- Cállate vieja bruja – oyó como alguien gritaba dentro, abrieron la puerta y la dejaron pasar, supo desde el primer momento que el era el que había dado el grito.

- Llegas tarde – fue lo único que dijo.

- Buenos días a ti también. Solo diez minutos tampoco es para tanto.

- Si eso crees tu tal vez si yo hubiese llegado diez minutos antes a casa de mi ahijado, sus padres estuvieran vivos.

- Lo creas tú o no yo no soy culpable de sus muertes.

- No empecéis por favor. Déjala claro que llega tarde, ayer estuvo de fiesta con el equipo hoy no tenia que haber venido Sirius.

- Tu siempre disculpándola Remus, siempre igual – los tres entraron en un salón y se sentaron allí.

- ¿Cómo estas Aylen?

- Bien Remus, gracias – a ella le gustaba el, siempre la trataba con afecto y nunca le gritaba, al contrario que Sirius, que parecía que la única misión en su vida era amargársela a ella.

- ¿Mi ahijado?

- En la cama, durmiendo – donde debería estar yo pensaba Aylen - Llegamos a las cuatro pasadas así que hoy se levantara tarde.

- No puedo creer que le dejaras salir, no se en que estabas pensando.

- En que se divirtiera – grito ella – no te lo vas a creer, pero no tiene porque pasarse la vida en casa encerrado, es joven y se quiere divertir. Además no le pasara nada, para eso estoy yo allí no.

- Eso me lo pregunto yo muy a menudo ¿Para que estas tu allí? – murmuro mientras salía de la estancia.

- Cada día lo aguanto menos – bufo Aylen.

- Venga no le hagas caso, lo que pasa es que ya son muchos años encerrados en esta casa sin salir, hasta que no consigamos demostrar que Peter esta vivo,  no podremos convencer a nadie que el es inocente.

- Lo sé – ella dejo que su cabeza reposara en el hombro del licántropo y el noto como se quedaba dormida.

- Bueno no si encima se duerme. Menudo entrenamiento vamos a hacer hoy.

- Shhhhh. Déjala descansar – Remus dejaba que el cuerpo de la chica quedara tendido sobre el sofá, la tapo con una pequeña manta y salio arrastrando a Sirius con el.

- Así va a proteger a Harry durmiéndose en las esquinas.

- Sirius no la trates así, no deberías hablarla como lo haces.

- No veo porque no.

- Porque es tu sobrina, lo recuerdas la hija de tu hermano.

- Y de Beatrix, claro que lo recuerdo, como para olvidarlo.

- Pues ella es la que esta pagando por los pecados de sus padres y eso no es justo, eres la única familia que tiene y la tratas como si fuera una extraña.

- No es cierto.

- Sirius, porque la haces venir todos los días, en cuanto acaba la temporada de quidditch, la haces venir todos los días a las ocho, porque.

- Porque quiero que este preparada, ella debe de proteger a Harry, para eso se la escogió.

- Si,  pero es una niña y le exigimos demasiado, no recuerdas lo que es tener esa edad – Lupin se dio cuenta en cuanto había hablado de que había metido la pata.

- No, no lo recuerdo, yo a su edad estaba en Azkaban, en donde estaría ella si no la hubiésemos encontrado.

- Pero la encontramos y eso fue gracias a ti.

- ¿A mi? La encontraste tu Remus, nunca entendí como sabias que era ella.

- Bueno fueron varias cosas las que me pusieron bajo la pista. Como su temperamento, su valentía, su temple, sus ojos azules, su pelo negro o tal vez su cabezonería, todo típico de cierto Black que yo conozco.

- No se parece a mí en nada.

- Claro que si – tiro de el nuevamente a la habitación – mírala, su pelo es igual al tuyo – dijo en bajo para no despertarla, su nariz, mírala bien Sirius porque esta niña salio a ti, no se parece a sus padres, si no a su tío – Sirius salio de la habitación, Remus dejo escapar un suspiro y lo siguió.

- No quiero que muera joven como su padre que por culpa de lo que le metieron el la cabeza se entrego a Voldemort ni quiero que sea como su madre una mortigafa.

- Y no lo será Sirius, nunca será una mortigafa, escapo antes de que le pusieran la marca, escapo porque no cree lo que le cuentan, tiene una personalidad muy fuerte y un gran corazón por eso no juzga a nadie por su sangre. Al igual que su tío.

- Deja de decir eso, te pones muy pesado con lo de su tío.

- Porque lo eres y yo se además que debajo de esa fría pose que pones delante de ella, la quieres – el otro levanto las manos y dio por zanjado el asunto yéndose – la voy a despertar y mandar para casa.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Habían pensado que podían preparar la comida entre los dos y no había sido tan mala idea, preparar la comida al estilo muggle, les había resultado muy divertido, Harry ya tenia algunos conocimientos, ya que alguna vez había tenido que cocinar para los odiosos de sus tíos y primo, pero Oliver era la primera vez que lo hacia, todo le llamaba la atención y le sacaba quejas.

- Buenos días – dijo una voz desde fuera, Oliver fue a abrir la puerta.

- Hola Hermione, llegas justo a tiempo, tu novio me va a demostrar como hay que darle la vuelta a una tortilla según lo hacen los muggles.

- Hola – la chica miro a Harry que tenia una sartén en la mano con lo que parecían huevos y patatas y luego a Oliver - ¿Haz echo esto alguna vez?

- No, pero para todo siempre hay un primera vez, bueno allá vamos.

- Harry no lo hagas, todavía esta algo cruda – pero ya era tarde, la tortilla volaba por los aires, algo lejos de donde debiera caer, pero antes de llegar al suelo un cuerpo la intercepto, o mas bien la tortilla lo intercepto.

- Aylen, lo siento – decía Harry intentando contener la risa que le era bastante difícil ya que Oliver y Hermione habían estallado en risas.

- Te hace gracia Wood.

- Estas muy mona, mira si hasta con una tortilla en la cabeza te vez adorable – ella no le contesto, cogio algo de la tortilla que había caído al suelo y se lo tiro al chico – ahora veras – le grito el mientras le empezaba a tirar lo primero que encontró sobre la mesa que resulto ser harina que mancho tanto a Aylen como a Hermione, Harry se destornillaba de risa mirando la escena, pero no pudo reaccionar cuando los otros tres le empezaron a tirar a el la comida, había allí de todo, huevos, lechuga, harina, azúcar hasta chocolate que nadie sabia de donde había salido, cuando terminaron con toda la comida, se reían sin parar, Hermione sujetaba a Aylen por el brazo, mientras ella se sujetaba a la nevera para no resbalar.

- Supongo  - empezó Harry - que como esto ha sido culpa mía os deberé invitar a comer.

- Supones bien – le contesto Hermione.

- Pues venga – siguió Oliver – nos damos una ducha rápida y luego a comer – pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, los cuatro intentaban salir de la cocina sin caerse, pero era imposible ya que cada vez que daban un paso se resbalaban.

Estaban comiendo en uno de los restaurantes mágicos mas famoso que había, estaba embrujado de tal manera que pareciera que comías a la orilla del mar, hasta se podía escuchar las olas y respirar la sal.

- ¿hay sueño? – le pregunto Oliver  a Aylen cuando la vio mirar su comida fijamente y su cabeza se echaba hacia delante.

- No que va si estoy la mar de despierta, no me ves – le contesto ella – vosotros dos dejar de hacerlos arrumacos, que estamos comiendo.

- Envidiosa – le contesto Hermione sacándole la lengua, a lo que la otra contesto de igual manera.

- Ginny esta ahí – murmuro Harry mirando a Hermione que se giro para verla, Aylen no conocía muy bien a la pelirroja, la había visto un par de veces, no solía ir por la casa como el resto de sus hermanos, pero si conocía la razón de ello, era por Harry, había estado enamorada de el desde el primer día que lo había visto, pero el jamás la pudo ver de otra manera que como la hermana pequeña de su amigo y cuando Hermione y el comenzaron a salir, la niña había sufrido un ataque de histeria, gritando y amenazando a Hermione que nunca espero esa reacción por parte de la chica, se sentía culpable porque Ginny había sido una de sus mejores amigas, pero al igual que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Harry y cuando el se le declaro no dudo en aceptarlo.

- ¿No es Malfoy con quien esta? – interrogo Oliver, Harry se giro y vio el rubio pelo platinado del Slytering.

- Si, es el. Menos mal que no esta aquí Ron, menuda la que hubiese montado – Aylen miraba al rubio de ojos grises que los observaba junto a la pelirroja, se sabia que su padre había sido el vasallo mas incondicional de Voldemort con la caída de este,  murió en Azkaban y que su hijo seguía sus pasos, aunque nunca hubo pruebas para ello, pero estaba claro que odiaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, solo viendo con que ojos lo miraba – estupendo vienen hacia aquí.

- Wood, Potter, Granger, yo que creí que este era el mejor restaurante que había ahora mismo – dijo con arrogancia – pero esta claro que no, porque dejan entrar a cualquiera.

- Eso lo estas dejando tu muy claro – contesto Hermione.

- Cállate maldita sangre sucia – Hermione miro a la chica que había dicho eso.

- Ginny que sea la última vez que te oigo llamar a si a Hermione – le dijo Harry muy calmado.

- Y si no que Potter, me darás unos azotes en el culo. Ten cuidado – le dijo acercándose a su oído – a lo mejor me gusta.

- Ginny cállate – le ordeno Draco – a ti no te conozco – siguió mientras señalaba a Aylen - ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto la chica muy calmada.

- Draco Malfoy  a su servicio – le contesto mientras le cogia la mano y se la besaba.

- Pues que bien. Bueno si no te importa, ahora queremos seguir comiendo, así que Drapo nos puedes dejar continuar.

- Draco – dijo el entre dientes.

- Bueno Drapo lo que yo decía. No he dicho Drapo – interrogo mirando a su amigo que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Si eso es exactamente lo que has dicho – le contesto Oliver intentando no reírse.

- Wood deberías decirle a tu novia que tenga cuidado con su lengua no la vaya a perder – siseo el Slythering sin apartar sus ojos grises de los azules de la chica.

- No te preocupes, eso no ocurrirá – le contesto ella mientras aun sostenía su mirada – y soy su compañera de equipo Drapo, no su novia – el rubio no le contesto, se dio la vuelta agitando su capa, como siempre habían visto hacer a su padre.

- ¿Cómo puede Ginny estar con Malfoy? Es antinatural, cuando Ron se entere no quiero saber la que se puede armar.

- Lo que no se puede negar es que la pequeña de los Weasley ha cambiado mucho – comento Oliver.

- Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas pálida.

- Si me disculpáis debo ir al baño – se levanto corriendo y salio antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

- Voy a acompañarla – Aylen se levanto de la mesa y siguió a Hermione hasta el baño, al entrar la pudo oír sollozar en uno de los baños – Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? No me dirás que te has disgustado por lo que dijo esa chica – pero la otra chica no le contestaba, seguía sollozando detrás de la puerta sin decir nada – aunque no lo creas, como alguien entre va a pensar que estoy loca, hablando con una puerta – oyó una suave risa al otro lado de la puerta y después pudo ver la cara de la chica - ¿Creí que no te afectaba que te llamaran...., bueno ya sabes lo que ella te dijo?

- Sangre sucia, no, no me importa, cuando se lo oigo a Malfoy, pero es distinto cuando te lo dice quien era tu mejor amiga. Yo nunca quise hacerle daño, de verdad no quise enamorarme del mismo chico que ella, no lo pude evitar.

- Hermione si ella fuera tu amiga y de verdad estuviera enamorada de Harry, por mucho daño que le hiciera, lo aceptaría porque es vuestra amiga os quiere y quiere veros felices, si no es así, no vale la pena.

- Puede que tengas razón.

- No puede la tengo. Venga vamos, que yo no se tu, pero la guerra de comida me ha dado mucha hambre y por dos indeseables como esos no se me quita – salían ya del baño cuando oyeron gritos.

- OH no – gimió Hermione – ese es Ron – cuando llegaron hasta su mesa, aquellos parecía una batalla campal, Ron encima de Malfoy no lo dejaba ni darse cuenta de donde le había dado cuando le había vuelta a atizar, Harry y Oliver tiraban de el para separarlos.

- Vosotros creéis que puede ser que el universo hoy se haya puesto en nuestra contra para que no comamos – pregunto Oliver al llegar a la casa después de que los habían echado del restaurante.

- Cabe la posibilidad, si señor cabe lo posibilidad- le contesto Harry.

- Pidamos una pizza – sugirió Hermione.

- Si pizza – grito Ron que se llevaba la mano a su labio por el dolor.

- Así me gusta, la comida basura ante todo.

- Deja de protestar y llama Aylen – Oliver la empujaba del sillón donde estaba.

- Eh – contesto la otra defendiéndose y haciéndole cosquillas que el le regreso, estuvieron así un rato mientras los otros tres chicos los miraban.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vais a estar así? – pregunto Harry.

- Es culpa de él – se defendió Aylen.

- No es verdad – le contesto Oliver volviéndole a hacer cosquillas.

- Da igual  - se quejo Hermione – ya llamo yo.

- Anda Ron ven, vamos a curarte ese labio antes de que tu madre te lo vea – le dijo Aylen tirando del chico hacia el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con Ginny Harry? – le preguntaba el chico a su amigo que les había también seguido – ay eso duele.

- Pues no te peles y así no te dolerá – le contesto la chica.

- De veras que siento mucho lo que le digo a Hermione.

- No te preocupes Ron, no es culpa tuya. Es mía, yo tenía que haber hablado con ella y decirle que no podía sentir por ella nada más de lo que siento.

- Con Malfoy ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a mi madre? Se lo podías decir tu Harry, seguro que a ti no te dice nada.

- Ni a ti tampoco Ron, tu madre sabe que Ginny toma sus propias decisiones, nunca te culparía de algo así.

- ¿Crees que se ha vuelto mortigafa?

- Claro que no Ron. Solo esta confundida, ya veras que cuando piense un poco y se de cuenta de lo que a hecho, se arrepentirá y vendrá pidiendo tu perdón.

- Ojala no te confundas amigo, porque yo no estoy tan seguro.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hay estaba sentada en la mecedora con las piernas apoyadas en la barandilla y una botella en su mano, no era la primera vez que la veía hay sentada, se acordó de cuando la vio en aquel entrenamiento por primera vez, no era muy usual que una mujer formara parte de uno de los equipos de quidditch de la liga mayor, muchas se presentaban pero no conseguían pasar la primera prueba, pero si ella estaba allí, estaba claro que era porque lo podía aguantar y lo hacia aun siendo la única chica del equipo, en la liga mayor, no era como en el colegio, te enfrentas a tíos que son tres y hasta cuatro veces tu, te tiran la buldger como si fuera una canica y no pesaran, el al ser el guardián no había recibido muchas, ni Harry siendo buscador, pero ella si, era cazadora y eso significaba que la buldger iría a por ella, había visto como en mas de una ocasión le golpeaba tan fuerte que la tiraban de la escoba, pero ella en sus treces, conseguía sujetarse en el ultimo momento con una sola mano, volver a subirse a la escoba y seguir como si nada, pero también la había visto caer al suelo desde mas de quince metros de altura e intentar levantarse si todavía mantenía el sentido, nunca lograba volver a ponerse en pie, pero siempre lo intentaba, el día que mas temió por ella, fue hace solo unos meses, el estupido de Marcus Flint le había lanzado la buldger y le había dado en la cabeza, ella perdió el sentido, pero no callo de la escoba, que al estar sin ningún tipo de control iba sola de un lado a otro, iba a ir a por ella cuando Harry le grito que no lo hiciera que siguiera defendiendo los aros, pero como defender los aros cuando ella estaba allí, Harry voló hasta ella, pero fue incapaz de controlar las dos escobas al mismo tiempo, así que la cogio y la paso a la suya, pero el imbecil de Flint no podía quedarse quieto, así que le lanzo la buldger a Harry cuando la estaba colocando en su escoba para bajarla, le dio también de lleno en la cabeza y le hizo perder el equilibrio con la consecuencia de que ella se le resbalo, la veía caer y el corazón se me detuvo aquellos instantes, hasta que oí aquella voz lingardem leviosa y el cuerpo dejo de caer para planear como una pluma hasta el suelo, ella cuando se lo contamos, le agradeció a Hermione mucho su ayuda, si no llega a ser por ella, no lo cuenta, tal vez la próxima no lo cuente.

- ¿Qué miras tanto Wood? – sabia que estaba allí, no se había girado ni un sola vez, pero lo sabia.

- Pensaba – le contesto sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿En que? – interrogo mientras le pasaba la botella que tenia en sus manos.

- Tonterías – le dio un trago a la botella - ¿Y tú?

- No ves eso de que el alcohol te ayuda a olvidar.

- Si.

- Pues a mi me hace el efector contrario, tendría que dejar de hacerlo.

- Que te hace recordar – ella guardo silencio y no le contesto mientras miraba al vació de la noche – mi madre me ha preguntado si quieres venir a pasar unos días allí, dice que tiene ganas de verte, te a cogido adoración.

- Me encantaría  ir, pero no creo que pueda. – le contesto volviendo a coger la botella.

- Venga, ven lo pasaremos bien, Harry y Ron también vendrán.

- Esta bien iré – eso cambiaba la situación, si Harry iba no tenia mucha mas elección - ¿Hermione no ira?

- No, no le dan días libres en el ministerio, además dice que esta época es muy buena para dialogar con los elfos y por propia experiencia no le preguntes el porque.

- No lo haré – contesto con una sonrisa.

- Oye cuando vendrán tus padres a ver un partido – ella le miro a los ojos durante un momento y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en la nada.

- Nunca.

- Vamos algún día tendrán que venir, seguro que están muy orgullosos de ti.

- Si, seguro. ¿Qué pasa acabas de descubrir la adoración por mis padres?

- No, solo que me extraña de que nunca hayan ido a ver un partido o que nunca recibas noticias de ellos.

- Mi padre murió hace años y a mi madre dudo que le interese lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

- ¿no te llevas bien con ella? – le volvió a mirar, confiaba en el mas que en cualquier otra persona que conociera.

- Es una historia un poco larga, mi madre se quedo embarazada antes de casarse, mi padre murió, me tuvo a mi me dejo al cuidado de unos desconocidos, se caso y me hizo un par de visitas por año. Bien mirado no es tan larga o es por que se me olvidaba la mejor parte, además es motigafa y desde luego no sabe que estoy viviendo con Harry Potter, porque seria una vergüenza, y yo ya le avergüenzo bastante siendo la hija bastarda, como para ser la hija bastarda y amiga de Harry Potter.

- Aylen yo... lo siento, no sabia que era así.

- No te preocupes, tampoco importa tanto, ella nunca me quiso y a decir verdad yo a ella creo que tampoco, se que la quise, era mi madre, pero ahora solo siento odio hacia ella y todo lo que a echo.

- Tengo un idea ya se lo que vamos a hacer para que te animes.

- Ya me estoy animando – le contesto ella levantando la botella – no quiero mas.

- Venga vamos a subir al tejado a mirar las estrellas – ella le miro con cara suspicaz – yo te ayudare a subir, vamos – le tendió la mano y ella la cogio.

- Vamos a subir al tejado a ver las estrellas ¿Por qué…?

- Porque yo quiero.

- Ah vale, bueno si tú lo dices.

Se echaron en el tejado mirando hacia el cielo, Oliver la miraba mientras intentaba poner a gusto su cabeza, el estiro un brazo y ella se apoyo en el.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Mañana vas a madrugar también.

- Creo que no, tengo mucho sueño y estoy muy cansada, le pedí antes la lechuza a Harry y ya avise de que lo más probable es que mañana no fuera. 

- Y eso que no contabas con la resaca.

- Si y eso también – ella se giro y le miro a la cara – Oliver, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero Aylen – el le acariciaba la mejilla mientras ella seguía hablando y acercándose cada vez mas a su rostro.

- Yo lo ultimo que quisiera seria hacerte daño – le dijo en un susurro.

- Lo se – le contesto notándola aun mas cerca, casi podía rozar sus labios – tu nunca podrías hacerme daño.

- Pero tengo que decirte que.... tio el cielo esta nueblado y no hay ni una puñetera estrella – le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a la ventana por la que había entrado cuando oyo un grito proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Echo a correr hacia donde había salido el grito, entro corriendo en la habitación de Harry y ahí estaba el, tirado en el frió suelo mientras tenia convulsiones y se sujetaba la cabeza, Hermione junto a el le abrazaba mientras lloraba sin parar, Ron que había llegado seguido de ella, se preocupo por lo que pasaba, pero no pareció asustarse tanto como ella. El chico de los ojos verdes, abrió los ojos un momento, miro a su amigo y solo murmuro unas palabras.

- La madriguera, vete ayudar, te necesitan – Ron no se lo pensó dos veces, se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la chimenea que prendió con su varita y se introdujo dentro.

- Voy con el – oyó como Oliver decía, ella miro a Hermione que todavía lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando al chico que se había quedado desmayado por el dolor.

- ¿Podrás tu con el?

- Ve a ayudaros Aylen, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible, yo avisare a la orden – ella miro a la chica, pero no dijo nada, segundos después se metió dentro de la chimenea.

Al salir de la , un brazo tiro de ella hacia el suelo, pudo distinguir a uno de los gemelos junto a ella, se alegro de que estuvieran bien, miro el escenario y pudo ver lo que ocurría, los Weasley estaban siendo atacados por hombres vestidos de negro y con capuchas, levanto su varita y empezó a lanzar maldiciones igual que hacían los otros, el numero de mortiagfos era muy superior al suyo, vio como uno de ellos apuntaba a Oliver, no se lo pensó y salto por encima de la mesa se tiro sobre el atacante, al caer al suelo juntos, pudo notar que era una mujer, se levanto rápidamente y la amenazo con su varita, Aylen la había perdido al caer y no la localizaba, le dio un manotazo a la varita que se acercaba a su cuello, al caer la varita se lanzo sobre su atacante sin compasión, la chica sabia defenderse de eso no había duda, pero ella tampoco era manca, oyó mas gritos y de algún sitio habían ido apareciendo los hombres de la orden que atacaban defendiendo a los moradores de esa casa, la chica con la que peleaba intentaba escapar de ella, pero no le resultaría tan fácil, consiguió tirar de su capucha y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio de quien se trataba, por un momento pensó que estaba con fundida que no era ella, pero cuando una voz murmuro un "Ginny" no le entro lugar a dudas, oyó como el que fuera líder de los mortigafos ordenaba la retirada y con un plim todos iban desapareciendo.

- ¿Están todos bien? – oyó como Lupin preguntaba.

- Dios no, la orden esta aquí, ya esta ya me cayo la bronca, pudo distinguir los ojos azules de Remus clavándose en los suyos, pero a decir verdad, estaba demasiado cansada para seguir peleando con el.

- Oliver, Aylen ¿Estais bien? – oyeron como preguntaba el señor Weasley.

- Si – contesto Oliver, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza, tampoco estaba muy segura de estar bien.

- Supongo que esto os habrá sorprendido, pero no sabéis como os agradecemos que hayáis venido en nuestra ayuda – la señora Weasley les daba un abrazo a cada uno.

- Ya esta para navidades tendréis un jersey Weasley – les dijo Fred al oído.

- Fred – le regaño su madre – déjalos tranquilos, bastante asustados deben estar ya. Chicos permitirme que os presente a la orden del fénix, Oliver tu ya conoces a Ojoloco y Remus – el otro asiente con la cabeza – ella es Tronks y el que esta junto a ella, no os asustéis por favor, es Sirius Black, os podemos asegurar que es completamente inocente, es una historia muy larga, pero Dumbledore confía en el y nosotros también – ante esas alabaras, parecía que Oliver estaba completamente seguro de que no era peligroso, porque en ese momento dejo escapar el aire que había retenido, ella por un momento se dio cuenta de que todos esperaban su respuesta, que no supo que hacer, así que tiro por el camino fácil, cerro sus ojos y con un ah, cayo hacia atrás sobre los brazos de Oliver, había que disimular, si vale, pero sin llegar a ser idiota que la torta que se podía dar era muy grande.

- Ha sido demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día –oía como decía la Señora Weasley – lo mejor es que la acostemos, mañana cuando despierte se sentirá mejor, ven por aquí Oliver.

- No te preocupes Molly, la llevaremos a casa, quiero comprobar como esta Harry y seguro que ella prefiere despertar en su cama, mañana tendrá que madrugar – Aylen reconoció rápidamente la voz y la indirecta.

Espero que os este gustando. 

Feliz Navidad.


	4. Capitulo 4

Sintió como Oliver la dejaba sobre su cama, durante el transcurso del viaje, Sirius la había querido coger, pero el chico no se lo había permitido, estaba claro que estaba nervioso, lo podía sentir de la manera en que la sujetaba, no podía decir que ella estuviera mucho mejor, llevaba entrenándose con la orden desde hacia mas de tres años, pero era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a alguien en un lucha y no le había gustado nada la experiencia. Noto el suave tacto de su manta sobre ella, un le ve beso en su mejilla espero hasta que la puerta se cerrase, pero no la oía, al contrario, oyó como Oliver se ponía a gusto en el sofá que había, abrió sus ojos despacio y pudo ver como el se acomodaba lo mejor posible en el, estaba claro que no tenia pensado dejarla sola o quizás era el quien no quería estar solo. Oyó como la puerta se abría y un murmullo.

- Levántate tenemos que hablar – no le hizo esperar, sabia que estaba enfadado, salio de la habitación y lo siguió hasta el comedor donde Remus los esperaba, la recibió con una sonrisa y ella se sentó junto a el.

- ¿todo bien? – le dijo.

- Si bien.

- Se puede saber que demonios pretendías yendo a la madriguera – ella se sobresalto al escuchar la voz, nunca le había notado tan enfadado.

- Ayudar ¿Qué crees?

- Te tenías que haber quedado aquí con Harry, eso es lo que tú haces, esa es tu misión, proteger a Harry.

- No podía hacer nada por el, además no estaba solo, Hermione estaba junto a el.

- No me levantes la voz – le grito amenazándola con el dedo – te pusiste en peligro inutilmente y eso no era lo que debías.

- No es cierto, acudí a ayudar y fue lo que hice, no se supone que para eso me entrenaste.

- Aylen, tienes que entender que es preferible que los mortigafos no te encuentren, sabes lo que podía ocurrir si tu madre te llega a localizar y mas junto a Harry – la voz tranquila de Remus intentaba mediar la discusión.

- Si, lo sé. Pero no pensé, solo sabia que ellos estaban en peligro y acudí.

- Eso es porque eres muy valiente, si hubiese ido a Hogwarts, seguro que hubieras acabado en Gryffindor ¿A que si Sirius?

- Lo dudo, su sangre es Slythering.

- Bueno la de la pequeña de los Weasley, era Gryffindor y mira ahora como esta.

- Es distinto, Ginny esta confundida, es una buena chica.

- ¿y yo no? Es eso lo que me quieres decir.

- No – grito Black – yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento, no mal interpretes mis palabras.

- No lo hago, lo has dicho tú.

- Mira no quiero seguir discutiendo esto contigo. Además a que demonios vino eso del desmayo.

- Y que se suponía que debía hacer, todo el mundo me miraba esperando mi reacción y lo único que se me ocurrió fue eso, que querías que hiciera que fuera hacia ti y te dijera hola tío Sirius ¿Cómo estas? – contesto sarcásticamente.

- Dejemos este tema ya – volvió a mediar Remus – vete a dormir es muy tarde y debes estar agotada.

- Si, ayer no dormí ni dos horas y hoy creo que a sido demasiada tensión – Remus le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo, cuando se separaron ella miro a Sirius, pero el no hizo movimiento alguno – buenas noches.

- A tu habitación – le grito Sirius.

- Hay voy.

- Si esa es tu habitación, porque se quedo el chico ese ... – miro a Remus

- Wood, Oliver Wood.

- Si Wood esta may.

- Y yo que sé, pregúntale a el – ella entro y se tiro sobre la cama tapándose con la manta que Oliver le había puesto antes encima.

- ¿Wood? ¿Wood? Me suena ¿Conocemos a sus padres? – interrogo Sirius.

- Te acuerdas de Catherine.

- Si, como olvidarla – contesto el otro con una sonrisa.

- Pues recuerda que te dejo por Estefan Wood.

- ¿Ese es el hijo de Catherine y ese tío?

- Si ese es ¿Pero adonde vas? – interrogo cuando vio que Sirius se dirigía a la habitación.

- Pues a sacarlo de la habitación de mi sobrina, si es un Wood, será como su padre y no lo quiero cerca de ella.

- Su padre era un chico encantador  y su hijo también lo es.

- Ja, me quito a Catherine ¿se te olvido?

- Y por eso tiene que ser un mal chico, Sirius tu salías con dos chicas mas aparte de Catherine.

- ¿y que?

- Como que y que. No la puedes culpar por que se fuera con otro chico que por cierto la trataba mucho mejor que tu.

- No voy a discutir esto contigo, no es asunto tuyo, es mi sobrina y no la quiero por ahí liada con ningún chico, además eso puede hacer que pierda la concentración y la maten.

- Eso es una tontería.

- Voy a ver si Harry todavía sigue dormido.

- Sirius le has echado un hechizo a todos menos a nosotros tres, claro que sigue dormido. 

- Pues... aun así lo comprobare.

- Eres un cabezota.

Oliver miraba con desconfianza a Sirius que se encontraba con el, Harry y Remus desayunando, ahí estaba sentado y comiendo una tostada como si tal cosa, el criminal más buscado por el mundo mágico en su casa desayunando y el resto de las personas que se encontraban allí la mar de tranquilos como si nada pasara.

- Buenos días – Aylen se sentaba junto a Harry mientras se servia algo de café, le sorprendía lo tranquila que podía estar ella con lo nervioso que estaba el.

- Buenos días – le contestaron los demás tranquilos. Bien, de acuerdo piensa un poco Oliver, estas desayunando con Sirius Black, ayer en la madriguera, a la que fuiste porque Harry tuvo un sueño, fuiste atacado por unos mortigafos, apareció la Orden del Fénix y todo va bien, todo bien, Black era el padrino de Harry, así que todo estaba bien, lo entendía todo perfectamente, menos lo de Hocicos, pero con la suerte que estaba teniendo, estaba casi seguro de que seria un asesino psicópata que Sirius había conocido en Azkaban.

- Oliver estas pálido ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Harry.

- Si perfectamente – contesto el rápidamente, notando como toda la mesa le miraba, bien, vale ahora había pasado del blanco absoluto al rojo fluorescente, estupendo.

- ¿Para que te has vestido así? – interrogo Sirius mirando a Aylen.

- ¿Así como? – pregunto la chica.

- Llevas vestido – le contesto el.

- Voy a hacer una visita a mi tío Julius, hace mucho que no lo voy a visitar y ya que hoy no he tenido que madrugar – puso todo el énfasis que podía en la ultima palabra – tengo tiempo para ir a verle – cogio una tostada y salio antes de que nadie dijera nada – adiós – Oliver hubiese jurado que Black había murmurado algo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, mientras no hiciera movimientos bruscos, el estaría tranquilo, eso es tranquilo, porque no ocurre nada, se repetía una y otra vez.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Harry? – pregunto Remus mirando al muchacho.

- Mejor, después de lo que paso, conseguí dormir toda la noche. Me alegro de que no pasara nada grave.

- Si, es una suerte – murmuro Sirius – pero debéis de tener cuidado. He hablado con Molly esta mañana y se va a… - miro a Oliver antes de seguir hablando – a ir a casa hasta que las cosas se calmen.

- Allí estarán a salvo, menudo susto se hablan llevado – siguió Harry.

- Fue más el disgusto que el susto. No entiendo que llevo a Ginny a hacer algo así, volverse en contra de su familia, no es propio de ella.

- Vamos Remus, seguro que la haremos recapacitar y volver al buen camino ¿A que si Harry?

- Yo no estoy tan seguro Sirius – contesto el aludido – ayer la vimos y llamo a Hermione sangre sucia, ella sabe lo mucho que eso le duele a Hermione y por eso lo hizo, para hacerla daño.

Entro sin llamar a la puerta, siempre estaba abierta, lo llamo pero el no le contesto, era raro que no estuviera en casa, nunca salía, no le gustaban los murmullos y prefería la soledad de su hogar. Seguro que estaría en el jardín, le encantaba cuidar sus plantas, sus pequeñas como el las llamaba, antes de llegar a la puerta que conducían al jardín, sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo y la volvía.

- Hola querida – Aylen se quedo helada, pero no se amedrentaría.

- Hola madre ¿Cómo estas? – la mujer tiro de ella hasta el sótano, Aylen temblaba mientras la seguía, pero sabia que era inútil resistirse.

Espero que tengáis una buena salida y entrada de año. Feliz Año 2004


	5. Capitulo 5

- Julius – llamo la mujer – mira a quien tenemos aquí – Aylen vio a un hombre ya anciano en el suelo de rodillas, se soltó y corrió hasta el abrazándolo – que escena tan conmovedora ¿Verdad?

- Vete niña – le dijo el hombre con un susurro – es tarde para mi, pero tu todavía puedes huir.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Julius? 

- Sujetarla – grito la mujer y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta estaba agarrada por dos hombres.

- Soltarme – gritaba – soltarme.

- Eres una niña desobediente y debes recibir tu castigo. 

- Déjala Beatrix ella no te ha hecho nada – dijo el hombre desde el suelo.

- Ella lo arruino todo.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad cada cual toma sus decisiones.

- Viejo estupido, siempre igual, ella solo fue un error. No se parece a mí en nada.

- Y doy gracias a dios por ello todo los días, ella no es como tu, es dulce y buena, cariñosa, comprensiva, así es como yo la eduque.

- Si, es cierto, me confundí dejándola bajo tu tutela la has vuelto débil, como era su padre.

- No, fue una suerte para ella que tu no la criaras.

- Crucio – el hombre se empezó a retorcer por el dolor.

- No déjale. Soltarme – gritaba Aylen intentando inútilmente soltarse – por favor déjale – suplico pero su madre no la escucho siguió aplicándole el hechizo hasta que dejo de oírle gritar - Avada Kedavra – miro a la chica que seguía sujeta por los dos hombres – soltarla – ella callo al suelo sin apartar la mirada del hombre – lo ves mi niña, eso es lo que al final te pasara a ti, pero no ahora, todavía no, primero debes sufrir – le dio un golpe en la cara y se fue seguida de los hombres. Aylen se limpio la sangre que caía de su labio y se arrastro hasta el cadáver, cogio su cabeza y la puso sobre sus rodillas abrazándolo.

- Julius ¿Dónde estas? Julius.

- Sirius baja deprisa. Aylen – ella levanto la vista y vio los ojos castaños de Remus - ¿Estas bien?

- Lo ha matado, lo mato – Remus intento sepárala del cadáver, pero ella no lo soltaba.

- Aylen – la llamo, cogio sus brazos y los aparto, la separo tirando de ella y la abrazo, ella no hizo ni dijo nada, solo dejo que el hombre la abrazara – tranquila, todo esta bien, tranquila – le susurraba mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Aylen – susurro Sirius junto a ella, miro al hombre en el suelo, no podía creer que Julius hubiera muerto, lo conocía desde que era niño, era amigo de su familia aunque nunca entendió porque no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas e intentaba mantenerse al margen de la guerra que había en el mundo mágico. El había educado a Aylen desde que era casi un bebe, Beatrix la dejo al cuidado de el, el siempre había pensado que fue un momento de debilidad y ella le quería muchísimo, era el único padre que había conocido y estaban muy unidos. Le dolía mucho ver a su sobrina así, no lloraba ni hacia ningún movimiento, era como si hubiera vuelto a perder a su padre por segunda vez.

- Debemos irnos, pueden volver – Remus la levanto del suelo sin soltarla.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto ella en un susurro.

- Hace horas que saliste y nos preocupamos – dijo el licántropo mirando a su compañero – de que no volvieras.

Estaba sentada en el comedor de su casa, al llegar a casa Remus les había contado a todos lo que había ocurrido y que era mejor dejarla sola durante un tiempo, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía muy mal en su estomago sentía algo que la revolvía por dentro, Julius, había sido como un padre para ella y verle morir de esa manera tan horrible, le había roto el corazón, odiaba a su madre, la odiaba aun mas de lo que la había querido intentando ser siempre la mejor en todo para que ella se sintiera orgullosa, todo una perdida de tiempo, ella jamás la quiso, solo fue un error como le había recordado esta noche.

- ¿Estas bien? – Oliver la miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Odio que te quedes ahí observándome.

- No sabia si querías hablar con alguien, según nos contó Remus ese hombre era muy importante para ti, y bueno como tu nunca sueles compartir lo que sientes no sabia si querías compañía, a veces es mejor llevar el dolor a solas.

- Yo estoy cansada de estar sola – le contesto, el no la oía, pero podía ver como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto, nunca la había visto llorar, mas de una vez pensó que se pondría a llorar por el dolor cuando recibía un golpe, pero nunca lo hacia y ahora era tanto el dolor que no podía mas, se acerco despacio a ella, cuando Aylen lo noto se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a la ventana y apoyo la cabeza en el cristal, pero el no se achico y siguió acercándose.

- Tu no estas sola – le susurro el al oído – me tienes a mi y a Harry, siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites – le abrazo por detrás la cintura esperando que se apartara pero no lo hizo, ella se estremeció por el acto de tenerlo tan cerca, pero el no se dio cuenta, pensó que tal vez era por que tenia frió y no seria de extrañar con ese camisón que tenia tan poca tela  – y aunque no lo creas no es malo llorar.

- Lo sé, pero no se me da bien – ella pudo notar como el sonreía.

- Y yo sin saber que había algo que se te daba mal – ella también sonrió, se dio la vuelta y le miro.

- Pues que te quede claro Wood, es lo único – llevo las manos de la cintura de ella hasta sus mejillas donde todavía quedaban restos de las lagrimas, se las seco suavemente y luego la abrazo, le encantaba ese aroma que le rodeaba siempre que estaba cerca de ella, le aparto cuidadosamente el pelo de su hombro y le dio un tímido beso en el, ella se agarroto un poco por el contacto, pero no se aparto, el subió el beso hasta el cuello, donde se entretuvo un poco, ella gimió involuntariamente y el lo oyó, lo que hizo que siguiera subiendo sus besos hasta la comisura de sus labios, se separo para mirarla a los ojos, pero no le dio tiempo en ese momento era ella la que le estaba besando a el en los labios, el no esperaba esa reacción de ella pero no la iba a desaprovechar, fue andando hasta que ella quedo contra la pared.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – pregunto el sin dejar de besarla.

- No lo se – fue lo único que ella dijo.

- No deberíamos seguir.

- No, esto estropearía nuestra amistad – contesto ella.

- Si lo haría – el se separo de ella intentando normalizar su respiración la miro de arriba abajo, ella con los ojos expectantes le miraba mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por la excitación.

- A lo mejor llevamos demasiado tiempo siendo amigos – murmuro ella, el le cogio la mano y tiro de ella hasta su habitación, cuando entraron cerro la puerta la miro allí parada en mitad del cuarto abrazándose con sus brazos, se acerco rápidamente a ella y la beso.

-  ¿Estas segura de esto?

- Oliver te necesito – le susurro – por favor – a el no se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, antes de que se diera cuenta ya le había sacado el camisón por la cabeza y la tenia tumbada en la cama – Oliver – gimió ella cuando sintió como el le acariciaba de forma mas intima.

Hola:

Gracias a los que me han dejado un review.

Alejandra muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, me hace muchísima ilusión.

Javiera, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Yuriko, perdóname te tenia que haber avisado de que tenia un nuevo fic de Oliver, pero a decir verdad, no me gusta y para colmo estoy mas que atascada con él.

Así que si alguien quiere dejarme su opinión y darme algunas ideas, lo agradeceré mucho.

Besos

Emily


	6. Capitulo 6

Se acurruco mas contra el cuerpo que le estaba dando esa sensación esa mañana, sentia tanta calma y paz.

- ¿Estas despierta?

- No.

- Oh entonces como puedes contestarme.

- Hablo en sueños.

- Bueno pues hablemos mientras tu sueñas. ¿Dónde queda lo que paso esta noche?

- ¿A que te refieres? 

- Quiero saber que significo para ti.

- ¿Quieres saber si estuviste bien? – le pregunto dandose la vuelta en la cama y mirandole.

- Claro que estuve bien – contesto el haciendose el ofendido – no te hoy protestar ni una sola vez.

- No me distes tiempo, si no seguro qu… - ella no pudo seguir hablando porque el la estaba besando de nuevo.

- La unica manera que tengo de callarte va ser a besos.

- Es una buena manera,

- ¿Hasta cuando?

- Hasta cuando ¿que?

- Quiero saber que quieres, que esto paso y ya esta, que no se volvera a repetir, que se puede volver a repetir, pero sin ser nada mas que amigos o tal vez piensas que podemos intentar mantener una relación, ya sabes como una pareja normal.

- ¿Eso es lo que tu quieres, que salgamos juntos? 

- Si … mira Aylen me gustas desde hace tiempo y me gustaria intentarlo.

- Yo nunca he tenido una relación seria con nadie.

- Ni yo tampoco, pero si pienso en una persona con quien quiera intentarlo, esa eres tu, pero haremos lo que tu quieras.

- Yo quiero intentarlo.

- No te quiero forzar a nada.

- Quiero intentarlo.

- Se que puede que tengas que pensarlo.

- Oliver no me estas escuchando.

- Que te parece si me voy a dar una ducha y después me das una respuesta.

- Ya te di la respuesta y no te la voy a repetir.

- ¿De verdad quieres?

- Si – el la volvio a besar, se coloco sobre ella y le empezo a acariciar el muslo.

- Oliver ¿Has visto a Aylen? – harry se quedo con la boca abierta mirando la escena, sirius que estaba detrás de el los miro con odio – si, creo que la has visto.

- Te quiero en 30 segundos fuera de esa cama – tiro de Harry hacia fuera y cerro la puerta de un golpe tras de el.

- Mierda, mierda – era lo unico que repetia ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se  ponia su camisón – me va a matar.

- Estate quieta – oliver le sujetaba el brazo – no tienes que obedecerle, no tiene derecho a decirte lo que debes hacer.

- Oh si que lo tiene, me va a matar – se fijo en el espejo de la habitación y se miro, desde luego el camisón era algo que el llamaria indecente, lo tenia que solucionar – me dejas un jersey tuyo – oliver abrio el armario y le tiro el primero que encontro.

- No entiendo nada, se que te puede asustar que sirius black este aquí, pero harry me ha dicho que es inofensivo, que no nos hara daño, que todo lo que dijeron sobre el no es cierto – ella no le respondia, paseaba nerviosa con su jersey puesto que le quedaba grande, parecia que habia perdido sus manos en algun lugar.

- Ponte algo encima – el la miro y noto que sus mejillas etaban encendidas.

- ¿por qué ? no era eso lo que me decias hace un momento – le contesto cogiendola y acercándose para besarla.

- Por favor oliver – ella se aparto rapidamente – luego te lo explico, pero ponte algo encima – refunfuñando cogio sus pantalones y se los puso - ¿contenta?

- No – suspiro, abrio la puerta y salio con la cabeza lo mas alta que podia.

- Tienes idea de lo defraudado que estoy contigo – le grito señalándola con un dedo – ¿como? ¿como? Tu – elevo mas el tono al ver a oliver, se abalanzo sobre el y si no hubiese sido por los reflejos de remus que tiraba de el hubiera habido una posibilidad muy grande de que lo matara alli mismo.

- Sirius – jenney tiraba de su brazo, mientras harry intentaba ayudar al licantropo a quitarle a su enfurecido padrino de encima a su amigo – dejale, no ha hecho nada.

- Que no ha hecho nada – ahora se volvia hacia ella con la misma mirada amenazadora – te crees que no se lo que vi, se aprovecho de ti.

- No lo hizo sirius.

- Si se aprovecho de que eras inocente para manipularte, no ves que es lo que hacen todos los hombres – se volvio a dar la vueta y se enfrento de nuevo a oliver – pero no amiguito, con mi sobrina no lo haras, no sabes con quien te has metido.

- No era inocente.

- Si que lo eras – repitio sirius sin mirarla.

- No lo era – grito ella sorprendiéndolos a todos, sirius se volvio y la miro.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Porque no se lo contates remus?

- No crei que fuera yo quien debia hacerlo.

- ¿De que hablais.? – sirius miraba atonito a uno y a otro.

- Yo solo queria que ella me quisiera – sususrro Aylen mientras se dejaba caer al suelo – porque nunca me quizo, me lo preguntaba desde niña, hasta que lo descubri, me odia sirius, me odia porque yo fui el resultado de su iniciación  - black dejo que su espalda repsoara en la pared y que resbalara hasta estar enfrente de ella que miraba al suelo – en tu iniciación te debes de entregar a la persona que te hayan asiguando y a mi madre le toco con mi padre, tu hermano, asi se quedo en estado de mi y desde que naci, lo unico que penso fue en mi iniciación en pagar lo que ella habia sufrido, me lo habia dicho millones de veces, que yo pasaria por la iniciaciiñon igual que ella, pero yo no pensaba que era asi, yo creia que era algo que debia hacer para que ella estuviera orgullosa de mi, feliz de ser mi madre,  pero cuando llego el día, me miro a los ojos y me dijo, asi sabras lo que es sufrir, no queria hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero era mas fuerte que yo, se reia de lo que hacia, mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro – en los ojos de sirius se podia ver la rabia y el dolor, se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella intento escarpar del abrazo resistiéndose, pero al final dejo que el hiciera lo que ella habia deseado desde que le vio la primera vez – cuando todo acabo ellos dos se reian, el le decia a ella, algo como que se notaba que era su hija,  me senti muy sucia, tenia que escapar, eche a correr y todavía los oia reirse de mi – escondio la cabeza en el pecho de su tio, que la apreto mas contra el.

- La encontre en la calle con la ropa rasgada – continuo remus – no hacia falta ser muy inteligente para saber lo que le habia ocurrido, no me di cuenta del parecido hasta un par de días después cuando ya se habia calmado,  sus ojos te lo he dicho un millon de veces, se parece mucho a ti y después de dos días hablando con ella, me di cuenta que el sarcasmo y la manera de contestarme eran típicamente Black, confio en mi y me lo conto todo, ahí fue cuadno te lo dije a ti y a Dumbledore y ahí fue donde nuestra pequeña se entreno para ser aurora y formo parte de la orden del fénix.

- ¿parte de laorden del fenix? ¿Es miembro de la orden?

- Si harry, lo es. Ella fue la encargada de protegerte y lo lleva haciendo durante dos años

- De vigilarme querras decir.

- No es lo que crees, ella te queria proteger y ademas os habeis echo buenos amigos.

- Baso nuestra amistad en una mentira – grito el chico, sirius podia notar como Aylen que aun estaba entre sus brazos se estremecia con cada grito  – ella no es mi amiga.

- Callate harry – el aludido miro a su padrino sin comprender, nunca le habia gritado, siemrpe le habia tratado con cariño, entonces se dio cuenta, miro a quien tenia el entre sus brazos y se acerco a ellos.

- No lo entiendo sirius, porque no me lo dijistes, la has llamado sobrina.

- Es mi sobrina harry, es hija de mi hermano y de .... ¿Qué es lo que te tenia que decir?

- Pues tal vez que ibas a poner a tu sobrina que no es mucho mayor que yo a cuidarme.

- Yo nunca haria eso – susurro Sirius – tampoco es eso exactamente. A ti te busca mortigafos y a ella Lestrange, asi que lo vi como una manera de que os protegierais mutuament – Aylen le miro y el aparto la mirada - ¿qué ? que pensabas que iba a permitir que el unico miembro que queda de mi familia junto a conmigo estuviera en peligro, te entrene para que te pudieras defender, pero pense que tampoco haria falta, por los alrededores siempre ahí alugan miembro de la orden, no pensaba que tu serias igual que ese  - dijo señalando a harry - y os pasarais la vida buscando lios.

- Yo no busco lios – replicaron los dos a al vez,  harry sonrio y se dejo caer al lado de ellos abrazandolos.

- Dios mio – farfullo sirius – somos una familia lacrimógena. Venga en pie, hay mucho trabajo, lestrange ya debe saber que estas conmigo, asi que sus ganas de venganza,  habran aumentado considerablemente. Siempre me odio mas a mi que a mi hermano.

- Bueno en realidad creo que me odia mucho mas a mi – contesto Aylen mientras cogia su mano para levantarse.

- No te creas, a mi tampoco me puede ver delante –señalo harry junto a ella.

- Puede ser, pero lo llevas peor cuando es tu madre – eso ya era demasiado para oliver, seguia en el suelo desde donde habia escuchado toda la conversación y con lo ultimo que habia dicho ya era demasiado, le habia contado que su madre era una mortigafa, pero de ahí a que fuera lenstrgue, era demasiado, pertenecia a la orden del fénix, le habia engañado estos años, sin contar todo lo que habia odio sobre lo de la iniciación, se habia dado cuenta de que ella no era virgen, pero no penso que hubiese sido asi y queria ir tambien a abrazarla como harry habia echo, pero no podia sus piernas no le obedecían o tal vez su orgullo le decia que no lo hiciera, porque el se habia enamorado de ella y lo que habia recibido solo eran mentiras, se levanto apresudaramente y se metio en su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un golpazo.

- Deberia hablar con el.

- ¿Para que? – sirius le sujetaba el brazo.

- Es que no te lo vas a creer, pero resulta que a alguanas personas no les gusta que les mientan, se lo toman bastante mal

- Esta bien, esta bien pero Aylen por favor crees que podrias ponerte algo mas apropiado antes de ir a hablar con el.

- Si tio sirius – contesto ella con sorna.

- Pues te lo agradezco. Remus – llamo al licantropo alejándolo de harry - ¿Sabes quien fue?

- ¿Quién fue que?

- La iniciación ¿Quién fue el?

- Que importacia tiene eso sirius.

- Para mi mucha ¿Quién fue? – solo con mirar a Lupin a los ojos Sirius supo la contestación.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Si, a mi me parecio mucha casualidad, puede que ella le escogiera a el para ... ya sabes.


	7. Capitulo 7

- ¿Tu sabias lo de la iniciación esa?

- No hasta que ella me lo contó ¿porque?

- Quiero hablar con Snape ¿podríamos usar la chimenea?

- Es peligroso, pero si tan importante es.

- Lo es.

- Esta bien yo le llamare y en cuanto este seguro de que no hay peligro, tu puedes hablar con el – Remus se coloco de rodillas, mientras echaba unos polvos en el fuego – profesor Snape, Hogwarts – al cabo de un rato, pudieron ver aparecer la cabeza de Severus Snape por la chimenea – buenas tardes Severus.

- Estoy quiere Lupin, estoy ocupado.

- Necesitábamos hacerte un par de preguntas.

- ¿sobre que?

- sobre el tiempo que fuiste un maldito mortigafo – Sirius ya se había introducido en la conversación.

- Tan educado como siempre Black 

- No tanto como tu Snape

- Bueno vamos al caso que nos ocupa – corto Remus  sabia que esos dos, se podían llegar a pasar horas así – Aylen nos ha estado hablando sobre la iniciación, suponemos que tu la pasaste.

- Si, la pase.

- Veras – Remus no sabia muy bien como seguir – ella nos contó como la tuvo que pasar y te ...

- La señorita Batmen no paso la iniciación.

- Si la paso – afirmo Sirius.

- No la paso Black, tiene el tatuaje en su brazo, no. Por tanto no la paso.

- En eso consiste la iniciación te marcan, no hay mas.

- No hay unas cuantas cosas mas juramentos y cosas así pero eso es lo mas importante– contesto Snape ya molesto.

- Gracias Severus – agradeció Remus quitándose de la chimenea.

- Si lo hubiera pensado, me habría dado cuenta

- ¿De que?

- Cuando estábamos en séptimo curso, ellos dos salían juntos, Sabes porque yo sabia que tenia una sobrina, por que el me contó que ella  había nacido, me lo dijo unos días antes de morir y fue pocos meses después de que le pusieran la marca.

- No se a donde quieres llegar.

- Cuando la iniciación de mi querida prima ella ya estaba embarazada de Aylen.

- Pero eso es lo que siempre le contó a ella.

- Pues le mintió y yo quiero saber cual puede ser la razón por la que la odia tanto como para haberle hecho eso – mientras decía esto último vio pasar a Oliver hacia la puerta – el chico se ha ido.

- Debe de estar confundido. Pobre.

- Si pobre si lo ha debido de pasar fatal – contesto Sirius con sarcasmo.

- Ves a esa manera de contestar me refería cuando digo que sois iguales – el otro hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se callara.

- Oliver – el aludido se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un pelirrojo.

- ¿a beber algo vienes?

- Vale, me apetece.

- ¿Estas de broma? –grito el pelirrojo.

- Ya podía, por lo que sé, nos ha estado engañando durante tres años.

- ¿En serio te has acostado con Aylen? – el otro le miro desde el otro lado de la mesa del bar en el que se encontraban.

- Te acabo de decir que Aylen pertenece a la Orden esa, que es un auror, que es sobrina de Black y  que nos engaño ¿Y con lo único que te has quedado es que me he acostado con ella?

- Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, tienes una media idea de cuantas veces he oído hablar de la orden, de gente que trabaja para la orden y nos enteramos siempre por sorpresa,  me resulta mas interesante que tal con la chica que si trabaja para la orden o no, además a mientras no trabaje para Voldemort, me sobra.

- Pero tu te das cuenta es la hija de Beatrix Lenstrange, una de las mortigafas mas peligrosas que existen.

- Lo se  - contesto el pelirrojo – para mi desgracia me he tenido que enfrentar un par de veces a ella y no me apetece repetir, te lo puedo asegurar. Deberíamos estar contentos de tener a Aylen de nuestra parte.

- Tal vez tengas razón – contesto el otro no muy convencido – pero ya no se si quiero estar con ella.

- Mira lo que le paso, debió ser algo que no va a olvidar en su vida, pero se lo echo a la espalda y continuo con su vida, tu date cuenta de todo lo que ha debido que tener que trabajar, para hacerse auror seguir entrenando al quidditch y además pertenecer a la orden. Mira Oliver, te aprecio tío, eres un buen chaval, pero te digo una cosa si dejas que ella se te escape es que eres mas tonto de lo que yo pensaba, a mi me gusta y si tu pierdes tu oportunidad, te puedo decir que seré yo quien lo intente con ella.

- Gracias gran amigo – contesto enojado.

- ¿Pero vamos a ver tu eres tonto? Que es un ni para mi ni para nadie.

- Ni siquiera se porque estoy hablando esto contigo.

- Porque no hay nadie mas – contesto Ron mirando a su alrededor – además porque yo soy quien mas problemas tiene ¿Otra ronda? – pregunto viendo los vasos vacíos.

- Porque no. ¿Cuantas llevamos?

- Creo que esta es la sexta.

- Ah ¿Qué sabéis de Ginny? – Ron pidió al camarero otra de lo que estaba tomando, suspiro y miro a Oliver.

- Mi madre tiene un disgusto que ni te imaginas, nos ataco Oliver, vino acompañando a los mortigafos y nos ataco…

Sirius le había dicho que se había ido, tal vez debería haber hablado antes con él, y contarle toda la verdad sobre lo que ocurría y lo que pasaba, no le tenia que haber ocultado la verdad, se sentía culpable por lo que el podía sentir.

- Aylen.

- Hola Hermione.

- ¿Cómo estas? – la chica se sentó junto a ella en el sofá en el que estaba.

- Creo que Oliver no me lo va a perdonar.

- Ya veras como si, solo le habrá tomado todo esto un poco por sorpresa.

- Supongo que a ti no te sorprendió – la otro la miro un rato y luego dejo escapar una sonrisa.

- No, la verdad es que no, sabia que pertenecías a la orden, te vi. un día entrando en la casa de Sirius y solo los miembros de la orden pueden entrar.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Supe que lo sabias por la noche en que atacaron la madriguera, tú me dijiste que necesitarían a un auror.

- Si ¿Que se supone que iba a decir? Si estas aquí es por Harry y eso es lo que a mi me preocupa.

- Bueno al final resulta que no solo estoy por Harry… creo que Sirius al final me ha cogido algo de cariño.

- Claro que te tengo cariño – dijo un voz ronca desde la puerta – no se porque piensas lo contrario.

- Creo que será mejor que os deje solos  - Sirius se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupo Hermione.

- Se puede saber porque crees que no siento nada hacia ti – pregunto.

- Yo no he dicho eso, lo que ocurre es que pensé que era mas bien odio.

- Aylen – suspiro el animago – yo no te podría odiar… eres mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermano.

- Si pues justamente porque siempre pensé que esa era la razón –  la atrajo  junto a él y la rodeo con un brazo cariñosamente.

- Mira cuando el se unió a Voldemort, me enfade mucho con el y lo odie porque haberlo echo, pero quería mucho a mi hermano, aun cuando no teníamos las mismas ideas, cuando tu naciste el me lo dijo, estaba feliz tenia una niñita, fue lo que habló, yo hasta pensé que por ti dejaría a Voldemort pero me confundí, dos días después me entere de que había muerto, supe que Beatrix te había dejado al cuidado de Julius  y eso me pareció bien, pensé en visitarte alguna vez, pero siempre lo dejaba para otro día y luego los trece años en Azkaban me lo impidieron y cuando salí …

- Harry era lo prioridad.

- No, no es eso no quiero decir que el sea mas importante que tu.

- Pero lo es.

- No Aylen, no lo es.

- Si que lo es, si no fuera por el Voldemort todavía estaría vivo y tu contribuiste protegiéndole – contesto ella muy seria y con los ojos brillantes – yo… me siento muy orgullosa de llevar la misma  sangre que tu aunque no pueda usar tu apellido.

- Me hace feliz que pienses eso de mi – ella le sonrió – y ojala hubiera podido impedir lo que ocurrió …

- No quiero hablar de eso – en ese momento ella hizo algo que el no esperaba, echo sus brazos al cuello y lo abrazo, el había visto como había abrazado a Remus varias veces, pero nunca a el- eso – susurro – forma parte del pasado y ahí es donde quiero que se quede.. Oliver esta noche me ha demostrado que puedo seguir adelante.

- Prefiero que no me cuentes nada de esta noche – gruño el.

- Pero fue maravilloso Sirius, me trato con cariño, con amor, me acariciaba como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a romper, nadie me había tratado así antes.

- Como tiene que ser pobre de él si no, no me cuentes más que no lo quiero saber.

- Creo que le quiero.

- OH por dios – gimió Sirius – ves a eso me refería, no es bueno, eso te distrae y a mi no me gusta. Se obsesiona muy fácilmente, solo míralo con los entrenamientos como se pone. no me gusta.

- Tampoco te tiene que gustar a ti, si no a mi. Sirius, yo… cuando… la iniciación – ella había bajado tanto la voz que el animago era casi incapaz de oírla – yo… nunca… y después fue tan horrible, que… pensé que siempre seria así.

- Me estas diciendo que se puede digamos – se quedo unos segundos en silencio buscando las palabras -  decir que Wood fue… el primero.

- Si, supongo que si. Nunca creí que hablaría de estos temas contigo – añadió ella algo sonrojada.

- Pues anda que yo…. Cuando Harry quería hablar de esto era más fácil y me parecía normal.

- ¿Y conmigo no te parece normal?

- No, no me parece normal que lo practiques, es como si, no es normal eres una chica.

- ¿Y que? No te lo vas a creer, pero Harry lo practica con Hermione y ella es una chica.

- Pero no mi chica – refunfuño el.

- Sirius debemos irnos Dumbledore nos espera.

- Ya voy – se giro de nuevo a su sobrina – escucha y oyeme bien porque no creo que te vuelva a repetir esto, no me gustan los sentimentalismos. No te odio, nunca te odie y no creo que puedas llegara a hacer nada para que yo te odie, se que no me porte muy bien contigo y que fui muy duro, pero aunque no lo creas, fue por tu bien, me asustaba que fueras débil y te dejaras influenciar, me daba miedo pederte cuando por fin te había encontrado – el le dio un abrazo al que ella respondió.

- Ves como no es malo que le demuestres tus sentimientos.

- Cállate Remus que nadie te ha preguntado.


	8. Capitulo 8

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aylen, Aylen, Aylen – la chico se giro para mirar a su interlocutor.

- Harry, Harry, Harry.

- Así que nuestra pequeña amiga se a encandilado de Wood – hizo una mueca y siguió hablando – y yo que pensaba que estabas perdida por mis huesos. Que decepción.

- Harry, esta conversación no tiene mucho sentido.

- Ya supongo que no. 

- ¿Qué quieres Harry? – pregunto ella curiosa.

- No estoy muy seguro, supongo que quiero hablar contigo ahora que se ha descubierto que somos familia.

- ¿Familia? – interrogo ella con una sonrisa.

- Si familia, tu eres sobrina de Sirius y el es mi padrino, así que se puede decir que somos familia.

- Yo creo que ya éramos familia antes – le dijo ella poniéndose seria.

- Si, pero porque tú ya lo sabias – indico él – eso es jugar con ventaja.

-  ¿Acaso para ti tanto ha cambiado la situación entre nosotros dos? Yo te apreciaba antes y aun lo hago, me encariñe mucho contigo cuando te conocí a ti, no a la leyenda del gran Harry Potter, no al niño que vivió, si no al que compartía la casa con Oliver y conmigo.

- ¿En serio? – ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente – yo también te he cogido algo de cariño – le rodeo con un brazo el hombro – pero no entiendo como te quedaste con Oliver, teniéndome a mi aquí – bromeo él.

- Yo tampoco Harry, yo tampoco – contesto ella siguiéndole la broma.

La noche ya hacia horas que había caído y Oliver aun no había vuelto a la casa, Aylen daba vueltas en la cama nerviosa sin conseguir conciliar el sueño cuando oyó unos ruidos, se levanto y salio de la habitación para oír un golpe y luego a alguien maldiciendo.

- ¿Oliver? – el aludido levanto la vista para encontrarse a la chica enfrente de él.

- Me gustaba mas el camisón que llevabas ayer – señalo mirándola de arriba abajo el pijama de dos piezas que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Estas borracho? – pregunto ella al oírlo hablar.

- Eres preciosa – rápidamente se puso a la altura de ella, coloco cada una de sus manos en la pared dejándola a ella en medio – tan magnífica – el la beso, pero ella lo rechazo.

- Estas borracho – dijo intentando apartarlo.

- No, pero quiero estar ebrio de ti – contesto mientras le besaba el cuello y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Oliver suéltame – grito ella mientras el mas la atraía contra su cuerpo – me haces daño, suéltame.

- ¿Qué demonios? – murmuro el chico cuando era separado de la chica de un tirón cayendo al suelo, miro a la persona que le había empujado – Harry ¿Qué demonios haces?

- No – grito el otro chico - ¿Qué demonios haces tu?- Aylen al verse liberada miro al chico que estaba en el suelo y corrió hacia la puerta saliendo a la calle – Aylen, vuelve aquí ¿Dónde vas? – Harry corrió a su habitación, se puso lo más rápido que pudo unos pantalones y salio todavía poniéndose la camisa.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto Hermione saliendo de la habitación tras el joven Potter.

- Pregúntale al imbecil este – vocifero Harry señalando al otro que todavía seguía en el suelo - ¿Qué hacías Oliver?

- Yo … solo quería que olvidara, que no volviera a pensar en lo que le había ocurrido , quería que se olvidara de todo - se pasaba las manos por el rostro nervioso – no pensé …

- Eso es justo Oliver no pensaste. Voy a por ella – le dijo a Hermione.

- Voy contigo – apuntó el otro levantándose, Harry lo miro durante unos segundos debatiéndose entre dejarlo ir o darle un puñetazo – tengo que decirle que lo siento, no quería que esto fuera así, no la quería asustar.

- Hermione quédate por si ella vuelve – la chica afirmo con la cabeza mientras ellos dos salían.

Corría todo la rápido que podía y ni siquiera sabia a ciencia cierta porque lo hacia, conocía a Oliver perfectamente y en su cabeza no podía entrar la opción de que el le hiciera daño pero esta noche, no podía creer que fuera el mismo chico dulce que se quedaba con ella de noche mirando las estrellas o el mismo que la había llevado en brazos o con el que había pasado toda la noche anterior, era como si hubiese visto a otra persona que no conocía y eso la había asustado mucho, pensando dentro de ella si todo el mundo llevaría dentro de el un demonio que alguna vez en la vida dejaba escapar y permitía que el mundo lo viera.

Paro un momento para coger aire y tranquilizarse, no se había dado cuenta de que había salido tal y como estaba, estupendo no llamare la atención que digamos por ahí en pijama pensó mirándose, al menos se había calzado. Oyó un ruido detrás de ella se giro apresuradamente para encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. 

- En los últimos años no recuerdo haberte visto más de dos veces y en estos dos días ya te he visto dos veces, nuestros encuentros se volverán a hacer distanciados ¿verdad?

- ¿Ahora no me quieres ver?

- No estoy muy segura de haberte querido ver alguna vez, pero si te puedo decir que ahora mismo no deseo para nada volver a ver te en lo que me queda de vida, madre.

- Eres una niña muy contestona y respondona, debería castigarte.

- Si, seguro soy una niña mala. Y dime madre vas a castigarme tu o vas a mandar a alguno de tus amigos a que lo haga.

- Eres desobediente, encarada, rebelde, indisciplinada e insolente.

- Muy bien madre, veo que sabes muchos sinónimos pero eso lo llevo escuchando toda mi vida, no deberías decirme algo nuevo – en cuanto vio como la mano de la mujer se levantaba, sabia cual seria su destino – lo ves eres muy predecible – le dijo desde el suelo intentando mantener la calma – siempre haces lo mismo, me dices lo mala hija que soy y luego la bofetada, madre deberías cambiar algo, esto cada día es mas aburrido –la mujer se agacho a la misma altura que la chica, tiro del pelo de ella hacia atrás.

- Te aseguro que esta vez van a ver muchos cambios – le susurro al oído al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un hechizo que la dejaba inconsciente.

- No comprendo como no la encontramos ¿Dónde puede estar? Llevamos ya horas buscándola, cuando la encuentre le voy a …

- Pedir disculpas – termino Harry por el.

- Si, eso también.

- Estará ya en la casa – se quedo parado mirando la vivienda – Oliver ¿Cerraste la puerta al salir?

- Claro que cerré la puerta… - miro a donde tenia la vista fijada su amigo – y aunque no lo hubiese echo, te aseguro que antes no tenia un agujero – los dos entraron corriendo a la casa.

- Hermione – gritaba Harry por toda la casa, pero nadie le contestaba.

- Harry, ven rápido, corre – el moreno no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia donde su amigo que miraba al suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y blanco como la nieve.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto pero no necesito contestación, al dirigir la mirada hacia donde su amigo la tenia, pudo ver lo que ocurría, en el suelo había sangre, no era mucha, pero si lo suficiente para que los dos chicos se asustaran.

- Harry, Aylen – los dos muchachos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz.

- Sirius –  llamo Harry - estamos aquí rápido ven.


	9. Capitulo 9

- Creo que todavía no lo entiendo – dijo el animago mirándolos – Aylen se fue de la casa en mitad de la noche en pijama y sin varita ¿Por qué…? – Harry miro a Oliver que trago con dificulta y añadió levantando la voz.

- Eso que importa, salio si y no la encontramos y Hermione se quedo en la casa y no esta ya tampoco, no es eso lo que nos debería importar.

- Eso es lo que nos importa – grito Sirius – pero quiero encontrar una razón a todo esto.

- Yo pienso – dijo la voz calmada de Remus – que lo que debemos hacer es ir a buscarlas.

- Gracias – contesto Harry mirando a su padrino - ¿Nos vamos?

- Pero antes de nada – continuo Lupin - debemos averiguar donde están.

- Sirius lo sabe – indicó Oliver.

- Si porque tú lo digas – contesto el aludido.

- No, porque lo dice ese pergamino – Oliver se aparto y el resto pudo ver un pergamino que flotaba en el aire, en el solo había escrito:

Si las quieres encontrar donde fuiste infeliz las hallaras.

- ¿Dónde fuiste infeliz? – pregunto Harry.

- En Azkaban.

- Pero no las llevarían allí. – contesto Remus.

- Si esta de mano de mi prima – siguió Sirius – es capaz de llevarlas – según había terminado de hablar se le ilumino la cara – claro como no se me había ocurrido. Donde fuiste infeliz, claro cuando me deje de hablar con mi hermano, en la casa en la que veraneábamos todos juntos, un verano mi querida prima consiguió convencer a mi hermano para que se pusiera en mi contra, tuvimos una gran discusión, mis padres me echaron toda la culpa a mi y yo me fui a casa de James, hasta el día que me dijo que Aylen había nacido, no había vuelto a hablar con el, puede ser esa casa.

- Por probar no perdemos nada – contesto Remus – pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que puede ser una trampa.

Se despertó sobresaltada, alguien sacudía su cuerpo sin ningún cuidado y le estaba haciendo daño, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos castaños que la miraban con miedo.

- ¿Hermione?

- Aylen ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto intentando incorporarse ayudada por la castaña, miro a su alrededor, parecía una mazmorra aunque al no haber mucha luz no lo podía asegurar del todo.

- No lo sé, aparecieron en la casa e intente defenderme pero eran muchos, perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté estaba aquí – la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

- Me alegro de que las dos estéis bien.

- Madre tu preocupación puede llegar a conmoverme, deberías tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que al final te coja cariño.

- Ponte esto – contesto la mujer arrogándole una ropa – rápido.

- Madre no es que no aprecie el detalle – dijo Aylen observando la ropa, una falda de cuadros tipo de escuela y una camisa blanca – pero esto no es de mi estilo.

- No me hagas perder la paciencia. Pontela.

- Creo que no – todo fue muy rápido, su madre se había puesto delante de Hermione y tenia su varita apuntando a su corazón.

- Ponte la ropa – repitió su madre sin tan siquiera mover los labios al hablar, Aylen se desvistió y volvió a vestir lo mas rápido que podía sin apartar la vista de su madre ni de Hermione, cuando termino, su madre dejo de apuntar a la castaña y la miro – perfecta, pareces una niña buena le vas a encantar.

- ¿A quien? – pregunto ella con miedo y temiendo la respuesta.

- No importa, solo es un pequeño regalo para tu tío, pero falta algo – le apunto con la varita y en cuestión de segundos su pelo quedo recogido en dos coletas – ahora si estas perfecta. Llevarla – ordeno a dos hombres que esperaban afuera de la puerta, miro por última vez a Hermione mientras la sacaban de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué los guardaespaldas madre? Acaso no tendrás miedo de estar a solas conmigo.

- ¿Miedo? Yo no se lo que es eso, pero tu me puedes contar lo que se siente, tiemblas como un hoja – entraron en una habitación algo mas iluminada de lo que habían estado las demás – ya estamos aquí.

- Es perfecta – oyó que alguien decía al fondo de la habitación, salio de las sombras que los escondían y pudo ver a un hombre bajito, regordete y calvo – la falda un poco larga.

- Eso se soluciona – Beatrix acerco su varita hasta la falda y esta menguo hasta quedar un cacho más arriba de las rodillas.

- Así esta mejor. Tu hija es preciosa Lestrange, como su madre – el cada vez estaba mas cerca de Aylen, ella pudo notar como una de sus manos había sido sustituida por un instrumento metálico parecido a una mano.

- Gracias Peter – en ese mismo momento la chica lo encajo todo, un regalo para tu tío, Peter, era el, tenia que ser el que había traicionado a los Potter y la razón por la que Sirius no podía obtener su tan ansiada libertad.

Hermione intentaba encontrar la manera de salir de aquella estancia, escudriñaba la pared intentando encontrar algo que se moviera para poder escapar cuando empezó a oír unas voces.

- No hagas ruido – susurraron

- No lo hago – reclamo otra voz.

- Sigo sin entender porque hacemos esto.

- Ya te lo he dicho no la voy a dejar ahí – las voces cada vez estaban mas cerca, se escondió junto a la puerta para que cuando la abrieran no la vieran e intentar escapar, y fue justo lo que hizo, espero que la segunda persona entrara para golpearla por la espalda y tirarla al suelo iba a echar a correr cuando reconoció una voz.

- Hermione espera – se di la vuelta para enfrentar a la persona que la había llamado.

- Ginny.

- Malditasea Granger eres idiota – le grito un rubio desde el suelo – te venimos a salvar.

- ¿Vosotros me veníais a salvar? Pero que os creéis que soy idiota, se perfectamente que es mentira.

- Te dije que la dejáramos, solo era exponernos para nada – le grito el rubio a la otra chica.

- Cállate Draco, no la vamos a dejar aquí, Dumbledore estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que para salvarla si tenemos que descubrirnos lo haremos.

- Para eso le mandamos el pergamino al cara rajada y a su tío el presidiario.

- Con lo explicito que fuiste, hay una gran posibilidad que no tengan ni idea de que estas hablando.

- Oye mi tía siempre dice que fue el verano mas triste para él y el mas feliz para ella, si no se da cuenta con eso es que esos gryfindors son mas tontos de lo que yo creía y te puedo decir que es bastante.

- Mira no pienso dejar aquí a Hermione y que luego resulte que no saben que esta aquí, así que nos la llevamos – Hermione miraba a uno y a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis.

- Por si no os habéis dado cuenta sigo aquí y yo no me voy a ir con ninguno de los dos. Ginny recapacita, tu madre esta muy disgustada mira lo creas o no, no creo que porque Harry no se haya enamorado de ti, debas meterte a mortigafa, no eres una niña para que cuando se le quitan un juguete se comporte de esa manera. tan caprichosa, Ron esta muy enfadado y esta vez tengo que darle la razón, por favor piensa en lo que estas haciendo. Ginny – la chica pensó lo que quería decir antes de hablar – si me prometes que dejaras de estar del lado del bando de los enemigos, dejare a Harry.

- OH Hermione – gimió la pelirroja abrazándola – eres tan buena amiga, ya sabia que contigo podría contar para siempre. 

- ¿Entonces lo harás?

- Si, lo haré.

- ¿harás el que? – pregunto Draco furioso – ¿te vas a ir con el cara rajada?

- Hermione – continuo Ginny ignorando al slythering – no estoy en el bando incorrecto, trabajo para …

- Trabajamos – recalco el rubio.

- Trabajamos – repitió la chica mirando mal  al chico– para Dumbledore, somos infiltrados.

- ¿Infiltrados? – inquirió la otra.

- Si, solo nos comunicamos con el profesor Snape y así nos mantenemos a salvo, nunca traicionaría a mi familia Hermione, pero tenia que hacer algo, estaba harta que me tratarais como la niña pequeña a la que hay que proteger, necesitaba ayudar como lo hacíais vosotros.

- Pero Ginny es muy peligroso.

- Lo sé, pero nunca sospecharían de nosotros, el es un Malfoy y yo una niña que solo quiere llamar la atención enfrentándose a su familia, confían en nosotros plenamente, así que no te preocupes, que no soy tan mala como creías, siento haberte insultado.

- No importa con la condición de que no lo vuelvas a repetir – contesto Hermione con una sonrisa abrazándola.

- Respecto a lo de Harry...

- Respecto a lo de Harry ¿Que? – interrogo Draco.

- Por mi no le dejes, porque yo tarde en descubrirlo, pero nunca estuve enamorada de él, si no del amor en si, siempre fue tan encantador y atento conmigo que confundí las cosas, pero ahora que ya se lo que es realmente el amor – dijo mirando a Draco – se que nunca estuve realmente enamorada – Hermione que no había pasado por alto la mirada de Ginny al Slythering, los señalo primero a uno y luego al otro.

- ¿Con él? – grito señalando al rubio.

- Eso grita Granger, solo nos estamos escapando pero tu levanta la voz, con suerte el idiota que tienes por novio te habrá escuchado y vendrá en tu ayuda.

- ¿Con él? – volvió a repetir.

- Por dios Hermione que no es para tanto.

- Ron te mata – indico la castaña muy seria.


	10. Capitulo 10

Aylen estudio la habitación en la que se encontraba, le habían sujetado las manos con una grilletes a la pared, pero alguna manera tenia que tener para escapar y ella la encontraría, Sirius siempre le decía que debía mirarlo todo muy a fondo intentando encontrar la mejo vía de escape, pero en esos momentos, no veía mucha vía cuando estaba encadenada a una pared y un enano con una mano de hierro la miraba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Sabes yo hace años que conozco a tu madre – ella le miro pero no dijo nada – una gran mujer, sirvió a Lord Voldemort hasta el final de sus días y aun lo hace.

- Cuando Sirius te coja, más vale que ya estés muerto, porque la que te va a dar vas a desear estarlo.

- Orgullosa como todos los Black, primero el orgullo y luego el cerebro.

- Ya me dirás que tienes tu primero – el se acerco rápidamente a ella la sujeto por el mentón fuertemente haciéndola mirarle.

- Te tengo a ti – susurro en su oído – te imaginas la cara de mi querido amigo Sirius cuando lo sepa, el gran Sirius, al que todas las chicas quieren, el mejor amigo de James y Remus, el ídolo de los niños menores que él al que admiramos y veneramos.

- ¿Envidia? Todo lo que has ocasionado a sido solo por envidia hacia Sirius.

- No, claro que no, no pienses que tu tío es tan importante niña, esto es solo una pequeña venganza hacia él, lo conozco se como le va a doler.

- Me cansa tanta charla – grito la chica – haz lo que quieres hacer y déjame en paz.

- ¿No tienes miedo?

- No, solo es un cuerpo lo que obtengas, mi mente te puedo asegurar que estará muy lejos, o eso espero, pensó para ella.

- Tranquila, el cuerpo, la mente y tu no hace falta que os separéis, no va a pasar nada de lo que estas pensando, solo quiero que el lo crea, te encontrara muerta así vestida y no dejara mucho a la imaginación,  estoy seguro que pensara exactamente lo que yo quiero, guerra psicológica.

- Prefiero la física, lo mental nunca me ha ido mucho, eso es mas bien cosa de Remus  – Peter no necesito darse la vuelta para saber quien había dicho esas palabras.

- La verdad tengo que decir que no te esperaba, al final Beatrix no es tan buena como yo pensaba – finalizo dando se la vuelta y mirando al otro – mira pero si se ha traído a un amiguito este no lo conozco, Sirius ¿Has venido sin Remus? Eso no es propio de un merodeador – añadió negando con la cabeza – no me dirás que nuestro lobito se ha vuelto un cobarde.

- Deja a Remus fuera de esto y aléjate de ella – dijo mientras meneaba su varita apuntando al otro Peter despacio fue haciendo lo que le mandaban – Oliver suéltala – el chico se acerco a ella y abrió sin ningún problema los hierros.

- Oliver – susurro ella dejando caer sus brazos  – has venido.

- Claro que he venido le contesto él – como si fuera lo mas obvio, miro la ropa que llevaba puesta - ¿Esta mal que esto me excite? – le susurro al oído para que los otros no lo oyeran.

- Hombre, mal, lo que se dice mal no, lo que ocurre,  es que este no es un buen momento – contesto con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento – dijo mirándola a los ojos – te juro que no pretendía… yo nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que tu no quisieras.

- Lo se Oliver –contesto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – lo sé.

- Pero bueno os vais a quedar ahí todo el tiempo cuchicheando y en plan pasteloso o vais a venir aquí de una vez – se acercaron a el animago que no apartaba la vista del que un día fuera uno de sus mejores amigos - ¿Estas bien? – ella asintió y le brindo una sonrisa – bueno Peter, supongo que esto queda entre tu y yo.

- No querido primo, yo estoy primero – Beatrix hacia en ese momento acto de aparición.

- Tenia ya ganas de verte, para que lo vamos a negar. Prima ya no eres lo que eras ¿Dónde quedo ese porte elegante que siempre llevabas? Tu pelo esta echo un asco, para que lo vamos a negar – Sirius se dio cuenta de que Peter había aprovechado ese momento para escapar.

- Tan estupido como siempre, nunca entenderé como ella se puede parecer tanto a ti, si hubiese sido como su padre… tu hermano siempre tuvo un carácter tan llevadero, era tan fácil manipularlo.

- Y mira a lo que le llevaron tus manipulaciones, ahora esta muerto y eso es gracias a ti.

- No – grito la mujer – eso es gracias a vosotros. Nosotros éramos felices nos queríamos y todo iba también, pero me tuve que quedar embarazada de esa … de esa … - la señalaba mientras que la mujer cada vez estaba mas nerviosa y elevaba mas el tono de voz –ella lo estropeo todo, el muy idiota, quería que lo dejáramos todo para llevar una vida normal, traicionar al señor oscuro, decía que tu nos ayudarías, que sabia que el siempre podría contar contigo, vosotros lo manipulasteis y eso fue lo que le mato – se acerco tan rápidamente a Aylen que casi no se dieron cuenta hasta que la tenia encima – por tu culpa murió, tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió lanzarle el Avada Kedavra yo le amaba pero el muy tonto te quería a ti – los tres se habían quedado sin palabras al escuchar lo confesión de la mujer – quería formar una familia, menuda estupidez. Me case con Lenstrange y le olvide, pero tu – miro amenazadoramente a Aylen y Sirius la resguardo a su espalda – tu tenias que venir a recordarme día a día lo que había perdido, a la única persona que ame.

- Beatrix – susurro Sirius que notaba como Aylen recargaba su cabeza contra su espalda – siempre pensé que eras cruel y atroz, me confundí … lo que ocurre es que esta como un cencerro, deberás tantas ganas tenias de servir a tu Lord que te llevaste todo por delante

- Nunca lo entenderías – susurro ella – jamás.

- Yo quiero entenderlo madre – dijo la chica – necesito entender porque Voldemort era mas importante que mi padre y que yo, quiero saber que fue lo que te hice para que vengaras en mi todo tu odio. Madre ¿de verdad me merecía lo que me hiciste, merezco tu desprecio?

- Eres una ingrata – grito – deberías darme las gracias, por compasión seguí adelante con el embarazo.

- Madre me has hecho la vida imposible, has planeado de todo para herirme, no me tuviste por compasión, si no para vengar en mi tu frustración – Aylen levantaba también la voz, ya no estaba escondida detrás de su tío, si no que enfrentaba a su madre cara a cara – dices que amabas a mi padre, pero no es cierto – la chica cada vez estaba mas alterada, empezó a empujar a su madre mientras gritaba mas todavía – solo eres una loca, la limpieza de la sangre, acabar con todos los muggles, eso es un exterminio y una necedad.

- Aquí la única necia eres tú, crees que los muggles deben vivir cuando eso no es verdad, ellos son seres de categoría inferior a nosotros.

- No madre las personas como tu que solo son simples asesinos son quienes son inferiores solo sois engendros, aberraciones que no tienen sentimientos. Ni siquiera se porque me moleste en que me quisieras, no vales la pena – se volvió y regreso junto a Sirius y Oliver, momento que su madre aprovecho para lanzarle una maldición. Aylen se quedo inmóvil, vio como Oliver corría hacia ella, todo paso en cuestión de segundos, el la agarro haciéndola girar y colocándose entre ella y el hechizo que su madre le había enviado,  abrazándola  y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. El cerró los ojos esperando el dolor y apretándola a ella más aun.

- Protector – escucho – stupefy – seguidamente oyó como un cuerpo caía al suelo, abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Sirius, que le miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco – pero tú eres tonto.

- Ya, no si haber lanzado el hechizo para protegerla, hubiese sido mas inteligente, no si razón tienes – el pudo sentir como el cuerpo de ella temblaba entre sus brazos - ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto mientras la separaba para poder mirarla a los ojos – te estas riendo.

- No es cierto Oliver- dijo ella rompiendo en carcajadas – perdona.

- No, no, riele. Yo me lanzo para salvarte la vida y tu te partes de risa, no si esta muy bien.

- No te enfades Oliver, si fue increíble. Ha sido muy romántico Sirius ¿A que ha sido romántico?

- Prefiero no contestar – dijo mientras lanzaba unas cuerdas sobre el cuerpo de la mujer para inmovilizarla.

- ¿Qué va a ocurrir con ella? – pregunto la chica.

- Supongo que Dumbledore lo decidirá. A no ser que tú quieras hacer algo.

- ¿Algo como que? 

- Seria lógico que quisieras hacerla pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho –  indico su tío – yo no te lo echaría en cara.

- Si hiciera eso seria como ella y no quiero eso, solo necesito que todo termine y llevar una vida normal.

- Entonces será Dumbledore quien lo decida.

- Sirius – le llamo ella – si ahí una cosa que quiero.

- ¿Dime que quieres?

- Quiero llevar el apellido Black, mi apellido.


	11. Capitulo 11

- Harry vete con cuidado. Te suena la frase en la boca del lobo, porque es justamente donde estamos - el joven se volvió hacia su interlocutor.

- Resulta un poco extraño que tú me digas eso, es algo irónico - respondió con sarcasmo.

- Harry - el pelirrojo que iba junto a el le dio un codazo.

- No voy a tomar en cuenta tu comentario porque se que estas preocupado por Hermione.

- Claro que estoy preocupado por ella, pero estoy enfadado, da igual los años que tenga que me vais a tratar como un niño pequeño. 

- No se porque piensas eso - contesto el licántropo calmado.

- ¿Por qué tu estas aquí? ¿Por qué no acompañaste a Sirius?

- Porque con Sirius fue Oliver. Es lógico que siendo el y yo los que mas experiencia tenemos enfrentándonos a mortifagos, seamos los que os acompañen, además Oliver quería ir a buscar a Aylen.

- Puede - manifiesto el otro - pero yo también tengo experiencia, mate a Voldemort.

- Si Harry si nunca nadie a negado que no seas valiente y osado.

- ¿No?

- Claro que no. Será mejor que sigamos si queremos encontrar a Hermione.

- ¿Oye y yo porque vine? Porque los dos parece que habláis como si yo no estuviera aquí.

- Ron ahora tu no por favor - pidió Remus.

Ella confiaba en Ginny, habían sido muy buenas amigas durante mucho tiempo y de verdad creía lo que le había contado, pero de ahí a creer que Draco Malfoy les quería ayudar a ellos a sus peores enemigos, el siempre los había insultado, denigrado, humillado y despreciado, no le entraba en la cabeza que de un día para otro le hubiese salido corazón y tuviera sentimientos y menos aun que la fuera a ayudar a ella a escapar de allí, por mucho que Ginny dijera, ella sospechaba del rubio, porque vamos a ver cuanto te puedes fiar de la palabra que te pueda dar, si ella esta enamorada de él, todo el mundo sabe que cuando te enamoras, ves las cosas de otro color y Ginny había pasado del granate de grifindor al verde de slythering.

- Malfoy ¿Puede saber donde vas con Granger?

- Peter, la.- el rubio miraba a las dos chicas esperando alguna ayuda.

- Black esta aquí, vete al salón principal a ayudar a Beatrix pero antes mete a Granger en la celda de nuevo acompañada de  Weasley.

- ¿Por qué? -  protesto la pelirroja.

- Te crees que soy tonto - gruño el hombre - estoy seguro de que le has contado un cuento a Malfoy para sacarla de la celda y así poder escapar, eres una traidora.

- Eso no es verdad ¿A que no Ginny? -interrogo el rubio - tu nunca me engañarias.

- Draco ¿Qué estas diciendo? - la chica se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, instintivamente llevo su mano al bolso donde llevaba la varita.

- Creo que tienes razón Peter - continuo Malfoy - es una traidora, no me cabe lugar a dudas - saco rápidamente su varita y apunto a las dos chicas.

- Drago - gimió Ginny mirándole - no es verdad, por favor dime que no.

- Si que lo es, eres una traidora - se adelanto un paso y miro a la chica - una sucia traidora - ella estaba apunto de echarse a llorar cuando noto un guiño de ojo que el le había echo - pero que le vamos a hacer, yo también lo soy - añadió girándose pero se encontró la varita de Peter en su pecho.

- Lo sé chico - señalo Peter - lo sé, yo a los traidores los huelo a distancia. 

- Debe ser por propia experiencia - murmuro Hermione - así se debe reconocer mejor el olor.

- Muy graciosa, me alegro que en estos momentos en los que estas cercana a la muerte no pierdes tu buen humor. Malfoy junto a ellas.

- Ginny aléjate de él, corre - las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta para ver a dos personas acercarse corriendo a ellos.

- Harry, Ron - grito emocionada la castaña

- Menudo sitio secreto - musito la rata -alguien mas va a aparecer aquí

- Si todavía falto yo - susurro una voz a sus espaldas - me alegro de verte Peter.

- Remus ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tus transformaciones? ¿Siguen siendo dolorosas?

- Bastante Peter, bastante. Pero permíteme mostrarme escéptico ante tu preocupación.

- Ron suelta a Draco - oyeron los dos.

- Tus chicos están un poco descontrolados, deberías ayudarlos.

- Son listos sabrán arreglárselas ellos solos. Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

- así que me vas a matar - digo con voz fría - es extraño, siempre pensé que seria Sirius quien lo haría.

- Los dos tenemos razones para ello.

- Harry dile que le suelte.

- Aquí hay mucho escándalo, que tal si nos retiramos a un lugar mas privado - argumento Peter.

- Tu primero.

- Mejor al mismo tiempo.

- Harry cuando acabéis de hacer lo que demonios estéis haciendo, dirigiros donde hemos quedado de encontrarnos con Sirius - los dos adultos se fueron dejando a los cuatro chicos allí.

- Harry dile algo - gimió Hermione mientras miraba a Ron que estaba encima de Draco y le pegaba, mientras Ginny lo intentaba sujetar. El chico miro la escena de los otros, luego a su novia y de nuevo a los otros.

- De acuerdo. Ron - llamo - venga pégale que tu eres mas fuerte, dale una paliza - empezó a mover sus manos como si estuviera golpeando a alguien.

- Harry - regaño Hermione - el me ayudo a salir de donde me tenían encerrada, trabaja para Dumbledore - el chico la miro con una mueca en su cara - me ayudaba a escapar, me quería salvar - puso cara de niña pequeña apunto de llorar - tampoco significo para ti que no puedes evitar por un día el odio que le tienes a Malfoy para agradecerle que me devolviera a tu lado.

- OH mierda. Esta bien - fue hacia Ron y tiro del cuello de su camisa hacia atrás haciéndole que dejara al rubio - que las estaba ayudando, déjale - dijo de mala gana.

- Gracias Harry - agradeció Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eres una manipuladora - le dijo señalándola.

- Harry -llamo su amigo - creo que Malfoy me golpeo en la cabeza, estoy teniendo alucinaciones. Estoy bien a mi hermana besarse con ese imbecil.

- Ron no es una al.ah - gimió cuando le dieron una patada en la espinilla miro a su novia enfadado que le devolvió una sonrisa.

- Si Ron, cielo - le dijo la chica acariciándole el pelo - últimamente has estado bajo mucha tensión y ves cosas donde no las hay, pero ya veras como pronto se te pasa.

- ¿Tú crees? - pregunto.

- Claro cariño, ya lo veras.

- Le estas mintiendo a tu mejor amigo - susurro Harry en su odio - eres mala.

En otra parte dos hombres se enfrentaban uno contra otro Remus y Peter, se miraban con odio depositando en el otro miradas duras, muy distintas a las que años antes se habían dado en el colegio.

- Este es tu final Peter.

- Remus, amigo no deberías de ser tan confiado, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

- Mucho has debido de mejorar para que creas que me puedes vencer - la suave voz de Remus se volvía fría.

- Y yo que siempre creí que el egocéntrico era Sirius - Peter negó con la cabeza - pasaste demasiado tiempo con él.

- Tal vez tu deberías haber pasado mas tiempo con él - los dos daban vueltas uno enfrente de otro con su varita en alto - y te hubiese enseñado a que los amigos no se les traiciona.

- Otra vez con el mismo cuento - chasqueo su lengua - lo pasado, pasado esta.

- Para Harry no es el pasado ni para mí tampoco.

- Vamos Remus, tu sabes que no me quedo otro remedio el era fuerte y nosotros no, era mas fácil así - los ojos marrones de Remus se tornaron oscuros mientras lanzaba un hechizo al otro que esquivo y le devolvió mientras reía a carcajadas mirándolo - vamos eres un licántropo, no deberías tener mas odio dentro de ti - la risa de Peter se dejo de oír, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Remus había vuelto a contraatacar, el hechizo le había dado en pleno corazón y antes de llegar al suelo ya estaba muerto.

Remus se acerco al cuerpo inerte del que un día fuera su amigo y lo miro, tenia los ojos abiertos y aun parecían tener algo de vida, se dejo de caer de rodillas junto al cadáver y por sus ojos cayeron lágrimas silenciosas, noto como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, se giro para ver a Sirius junto a él.

- Ya acabo todo - susurro arrodillándose junto a él.

- Porque terminar con su vida no hace que todo sea mejor.

- Porque no querías hacerlo, Remus, tu no lo tenias que haber echo, era yo quien paso doce años en Azkaban.

- Si pero James y Lily eran amigos de los dos, no solo los traiciono a ellos, también a mí al hacerme perder a mi familia.

- Nosotros . - una voz detrás de ellos los sorprendió - somos también tu familia - el licántropo sonrió - antes se que no te tenia que haber dicho lo que dije, pero .

- Se que no lo decías en serio Harry, tranquilo.

- Vamos a casa - grito Sirius levantándose - tengo hambre. Tú - grito a Oliver - suelta a mi sobrina.

- Por Dios Sirius - gimió Aylen - no seas pesado - camino junto a los otros que ya hacían el regreso a casa.

- Soy tu protector y no me gusta como te esta agarrando.

- Tal vez te hayas dado un golpe en la cabeza - susurro Ron, el hombre se giro y le miro levantando una ceja - yo veo a Ginny besándose con Malfoy y Hermione me a contado porque es un golpe - el hombre ahora se giro a la chica y la miro con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Qué?  - se defendió ella - si le decía la verdad todavía seguiría pegando a Malfoy.

- Ginny con Malfoy - susurro cerca de la chica.

- Por lo visto - contesto ella.

- A su madre le va a dar un télele - comento el animago.

- A su madre lo único que le importara es que la niña vuelva a casa.

La casa estaba llena de gente una cena era la pequeña celebración que todos habían acordado para celebrar su libertad y el fin de los mortigafos. Los gemelos les contaban sus últimas bromas mientras el resto se reía.

El señor Weasley contemplaba la escena que tenia delante de sus ojos, su esposa alimentando a su única hija como si nunca hubiese comido y acariciando el pelo a Draco Malfoy que por la mirada que tenia se debía de sentir bastante incomodo por las caricias de su mujer. Sirius regañando a Aylen por besar a Oliver y después a Harry por hacer lo mismo con Hermione, había decidido que Aylen tenía razón y si a ella no la dejaba con Oliver, no dejaría tampoco a Harry con Hermione. Mientras Remus le intentaba convencer que se estaba pasando que debería recordar cuando el era joven, lo que hizo pensar mas a Sirius en un cinturón de castidad para cada uno y haciendo estallar a todos en carcajadas viendo los rostros enrojecidos de Aylen y Harry. Ron mirando a Draco mal y resoplando cada vez que su madre atendía al rubio.  Todos ellos estaban unidos por un vínculo que nadie conseguiría nunca romper, la unión que se formo al intentar sobrevivir.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un mensaje Samantha Wood Lupin, Caroline, Yuriko Y Alejandra


End file.
